The Finding
by autumncs98
Summary: *First fanfic.  The Summoning in Derek's POV, with my twists and turns.*  When the new girl, Chloe, comes to Lyle House, Derek can't help but feel attracted to her.  Will she accept his love, or leave him in the dust? *I'm now a rated M girl!*
1. The Seeing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I **_**really**_** wish I did! LOL.**

I had heard about the new girl. Chloe, was it? The name sounded innocent. She sounded like the kind of girl that would fall head over heels for Simon. And what do you know? I was going through the pantry, looking for a snack. I could hear Ms. Talbot talking to Liz right outside the kitchen, but didn't give rat's ass what they were talking about.

I leaned against the wall and focused on the steady rhythm of the vegetable peeler. _Ssk, ssk, ssk._ I smelled blood and realized that she had hacked her thumb after getting past the fact that she was on her period and obviously wasn't as young as she looked.

"Peeling duty already?" Simon whispered from behind her. "What'd you do to deserve that?"

She wheeled around and looked surprised that a person was standing behind her. _Oh, wow. I person._ I thought sarcastically.

"You must be Chloe," he said when she didn't respond. He held his arm out and she jumped, making the carrot fly out of her hands and bounce off his arm. She looked even more surprised that the arm was real and not a figment of her imagination. I rolled my eyes, which were hidden under my greasy black hair.

_Real smart, Simon._ I thought.

"I-I–," she started, but he pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her, and pointed to the dining room door, where Liz and Ms. Talbot were talking. Oh, boy. She was already falling for him.

"I'm not supposed to be in here," he whispered to her. "I'm Simon, by the way."

_Duh, you aren't supposed to be here, Simon._

He backed into the walk-in pantry, holding up a finger in indication for her to wait where she was. She peeked into to cabinet and smiled when she saw him pulling out an unopened pack of graham crackers.

"The other one's already opened," she whispered and pointed to the already-opened pack of graham crackers.

"Thanks, but he'll want the whole thing. Right, bro?"

I nodded and she turned around to see me standing there behind her. She let out a yelp and I could see her scrutinizing my face. "I-I-I–," she swallowed. "I didn't see you there."

I reached past her and took the crackers from Simon. I started to retreat, but Simon grabbed the back of my shirt.

"We're still teaching him manners," Simon said, rolling his eyes. "Derek, Chloe."

_Obviously, dipshit._

"Chloe, my brother, Derek."

"Brother?" she asked, confusion coating her face.

"Yeah," I rumbled. "Identical twins."

"He's my foster brother," Simon said. "So I was just about to tell Chloe–," he started.

"We done here?" I asked, irritated, mostly with myself for being attracted to her. I'd never been attracted to a girl before. _Why does it just _have _to be Simon's soon-to-be girlfriend?_

Simon waved me away and rolled his eyes again. "Sorry. Anyway, I was just going to say welcome–," he started, but this time he got cut off by Tori, not me.

"Simon?" Tori's voice echoed through the kitchen. That little bitch. She was going to get us caught... "Aha. I thought I heard you. You and Derek always raiding the..." she saw Chloe and her eyes narrowed. My inner wolf growled at her. I was becoming more and more confused by the second.

"Tori?" Simon said.

She put on a flirt-y look. "Yes?"

He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder towards the dining room door. "Shhh!"

She babbled her apologies and Simon and I quickly made our way up the stairs.

Once we got to our room, I flopped down on the bed and opened the graham cracker pack. "I thought you said no more girls once you got here."

"Yeah, well..." he trailed off and then looked into my eyes. "Wait, do you like her, bro?"

**Cliffhanger! Kind of. I hope it was! Anyways, please review. I hope Derek wasn't too OOC. Was he? Please give me some constructive criticism or something. Just don't be mean, please! Even a smiley face makes my day!**


	2. The Telling

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't want to say it!**

**Derek: *growls* Say it!**

**Me: Why should I, hot stuff? *runs a finger down his six pack***

**Derek: Because if you don't, I'll use my werewolf strength on you!**

**Me: Fine! I don't own Darkest Powers, Chloe, Derek, Tori, or Simon! *starts weeping and runs away.**

"Wait, do you like her, bro?" Simon had asked.

I choked on a cracker. "_What?_ No, Simon… Just... no! I don't like her!"

The truth must have showed in my eyes, because when Simon said, "Derek…" he said in the tell-me-the-truth-or-I-swear-I'll-have-to-sock-you voice.

While I wanted to say _Shit, no, Simon_, I let my breath heavily hiss out my nose and spoke the truth. "Yes," I grunted. "But it doesn't even matter because she's already future Mrs. Bae."

"Bro, if you want the girl, then go get her," he told me, flopping down on his belly on the other bed.

"Simon, you know I can't. That girl is already scared half to death of me and I only said three words to her!"

"And it's not because you're tall and scary-looking. For God's sake, Derek, the poor girl was scared of _me_!"

"Until about thirty seconds later, when she realized, 'Wow! This guy is really hot!'" I said the last part in a fake girl voice, and then shook my head with a growl.

At lunch, we had casserole, full of lots of meat and vegetables, with whole-wheat rolls and milk to go with it. For desert, they had promised us Jell-O.

_They act like Jell-O will make us the happiest teenagers on Earth._

I tried to focus on the sirens and screeching tires of Peter's game, and eating, instead of Chloe. In spite of myself, I would occasionally glance up at her, but she couldn't tell because of my hair.

Simon kept asking Chloe these dumbass questions like where she came from. She admitted to the fact that she hadn't stayed in one place for very long, the perfect opening for Simon to tell her that we hadn't either. I knew he was doing it for me, but still, these were very broad questions.

Simon and Chloe started talking about their worst moves ever. Tori even jumped in, giving her own lame-ass worst-move story of how she had to move from her upstairs bedroom down to the basement. _The horror_, I thought sarcastically.

They let her talk for a couple of minutes before Simon launched into more questions like what school she was from and what grade she was in. Despite the fact that he was doing all this for me, no one knew and Tori started getting territorial.

"Art school?" she breathed. "Isn't that just _fascinating_. Tell me, Chloe. What do you study there? Ghost photography? Ghost writing?" I wanted to slam my hands onto the table right then and there, to tell Tori to shut the hell up, anything, but I couldn't. My limbs were frozen into the mechanical state of fork to mouth, chew, swallow, scoop up food, repeat.

Chloe choked on whatever was in her mouth. _I wish it was my tongue_, my inner wolf thought. It started sending slightly disturbing but very tempting images. I almost gagged on my food, but I kept my cool.

Tori went all doe-eyes on Simon and said, "Oh. Didn't Chloe tell you why she's here? She sees dead people."

Peter's head lifted up from his game. "Really? Cool."

Me? I didn't say anything, but now, instead of my limbs being frozen into a mechanical process, they were just frozen in general. My gaze was locked with hers, my lip curled. She must have taken it the wrong way. I wasn't curling my lip at her, but at Tori for revealing what should've been kept a secret.

"It's not like that. I-I-I—"

"There she goes," Tori sighed. "Liz, slap her back. See if you can restart her."

Simon glared at her. "Stop being such a bitch, Tori."

Her mouth gaped open and the sight was so funny I almost snickered, but I returned to my lunch.

"I didn't mean it that way," Tori said, the words coming out of her mouth without second thought. _Liar_, I thought. "Like Peter said, it's kinda cool. If she does see ghosts, maybe she can help Liz with her, you know, poltergeist."

"Tori!" Liz shrieked, dropping her fork in the process.

"Here we go," I muttered bitterly.

Liz's eyes filled as she scooted back her chair with a screech. Tori started mumbling apologies. Simon grabbed Liz's glass before she could knock it flying. I looked around to see if anyone was watching and took the last piece of casserole.

Chloe got up and left while no one would notice and I wanted to yell, "Wait, don't go!" but I couldn't. She didn't even like me a little and there was nothing I could do to make her.

**How was that? Please review or I'll get my pet dinosaur to eat you! Just kidding, but I would really appreciate if you did review! Please go ahead and make suggestions, corrections, etc, but please be nice about it! Like I said, even a smiley face makes my day! **

**Oh, speaking of reviews, thanks to the two people who reviewed my story! I felt like a kid on Christmas! Thank you so much, and again, please review!**


	3. The Hearing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers, nor do I own I'm a Believer by The Monkees! If I did own Darkest Powers, Derek and Chloe would've made out in the first book!**

Shortly after Chloe left, so did I. Simon followed me shortly after. I stared at the television blankly, not really watching it.

_How will I tell her?_ I thought, and the wolf told me, _Just kiss her, you fool!_

I shook off the thought hurriedly. Chloe was already scared of me enough. _Maybe if you kissed her she wouldn't be._

No. It wasn't going to happen. God, she was gorgeous. Big blue eyes, red streaked blonde hair… _When did you become such a softie?_

I didn't know, but ba da ba ba ba… I _so_ wasn't loving it.

I was sitting up there for quite a while, daydreaming, fantasizing, etc. _Is this what a love is like? If so, it's mighty sexy._ I rolled my eyes at the inner wolf.

God, she was so beautiful… _SHUT UP!_

"Locked," I heard Chloe's voice from the basement. Who the hell was she talking to? I didn't hear anyone.

I walked down into the basement silently and stayed right behind her, soundless.

"The door is locked and I'm going upstairs," she said to no one in particular… but wait, maybe she was seeing a ghost. Shit! Why hadn't I thought of this before? I was supposed to be the smart one…

While I was off in my thoughts, I felt her smack into me. She let out a girlish yelp and stumbled back. I would've caught her, but I didn't, even though it was so tempting. She ran into the door behind her and I kept my hands in my pockets while she recovered, in spite of me.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked, straight out. There was no need to sugar coat things when I was trying to protect her.

"Myself," she said. It was surprising how she didn't stutter right there… Her stutter is so cute… _Snap out of it!_

"Huh," I grunted. _Genius response, moron_, the wolf told me.

She tried to sidestep around me, but I sidestepped right with her, blocking her path once again.

"You saw a ghost, didn't you?" I asked, my voice a low rumble.

She laughed. Wow, her laugh was so beautiful… I growled at myself on the inside. "Hate to break it to you," she said, "but there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Huh," I said again. My inner wolf said, _Why don't you say something like, 'You really think so, gorgeous?' If that happens, then this happens…_ He sent me some disturbingly tempting mental images. On a bed… our bodies pressed together… kissing fiercely… My gaze travelled around the room, as if trying to look away from my thoughts. I gazed at her intensely. It was supposed to be full of love, but I'd never had that face on before, so there probably wasn't a trace of it.

"What do you see, Chloe?" I asked her.

"I-I-I don't s-s-s—"

"Slow down," I snapped. That was probably way too harsh and I began to feel guilty, but didn't let it show. "What do they look like? Do they talk to you?"

"You really want to know?" she asked.

_Hell yes, I want to know! I want to make everything better_, I thought, but it came out as, "Yeah."

She chewed her lip and then lifted onto her tiptoes. I bent down to listen and she cupped her hands around my ear. _God, this is so sexy_, the wolf thought.

"They wear white sheets with big eye holes. And they say, 'Boo!'" she glowered up at me. "Now get out of my way."

My lips started twitching. She steeled herself and I suppressed a snicker. _This is ridiculous!_ She stepped aside and made her way up the stairs.

I remembered that song by The Monkees… forgot the name, though.

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales_

_Meant for someone else but not for me._

_Oh, love was out to get me_

_That's the way it seems_

_Disappointment haunted all my dreams._

_Then I saw her face_

_Now I'm a believer._

_Not a trace_

_Of doubt in my mind._

_I'm in love_

_I'm a believer,_

_I couldn't leave her if I tried_

_I thought love was more or less a given thing_

_Seems the more I gave the less I got._

_Oh, what's the use in trying_

_All you get is pain_

_When I needed sunshine I got rain_

**There's your chapter! That's two in one day! I'm on a **_**role**_** here! Please review! Tell me if you liked it, please! I got two more reviews in the past… well, today! Thank you so much! Xoxo!**


	4. The Yelling

**Disclaimer: Here it is your next chapter! Please don't expect me to always be updating every day because, as much as I love updating for you guys, I have school. But being labor day weekend, I was able to update every day, sometimes even twice a day!**

**Well, as much as I hate it, I don't own Darkest Powers, sorry to break it to you.**

Simon and I were going to kick around a ball. It was not my personal preference in activity, but whatever. I was almost hoping that Chloe would tag along, but I didn't have the balls to ask. It just wasn't something the normal me would do.

Simon said he was going to get his cap and that he would be right out. Speaking of Simon… Where was he?

"You okay?" I heard. Simon.

"Fine," Chloe. God, her voice was gorgeous. _Now just imagine what it would sound like moaning your name_, the wolf told me… and I did for a second before shaking the thought off with a growl.

"Okay. But a word of advice? Don't let them catch you holing up in here. It's like going to your room during the day. You'll get a lecture on moping around," Simon again.

"I'm not—," she started, but damn Simon cut her off.

I started to head up the stairs.

"Their words, not mine. I'm just warning you. You can get away with turning on the TV and pretending you're watching it, but they'll be happier if you're up and about, hanging with us. We're not such a bad bunch. Not too crazy."

I made it to the door and Simon flashed me a grin.

"Hey, bro. Don't worry. I didn't forget you. Just talking to Chloe."

Simon waved towards me, making a gesture to go over to her. It was sort of a double meaning. To everyone else, he was waving towards her to show me where she was. Between Simon and I, he was giving me a gesture to go over to her. Start a conversation or whatever.

I kept my face expressionless, not wanting to give how much I wanted her away.

"We're heading out back," Simon told her. "Kick around the ball for break. You're welcome to join us."

_Please say yes_, I thought.

_Please say no_, the wolf said smugly. _I'll stay too and make everything better… In very nice ways…_

Simon brushed past me and said, "I'll get Talbot to disarm the door."

I stayed there, staring at her. _Please come_, was the only thought on my mind, but of course I wouldn't actually say that. She couldn't know. Not yet…

"Take a picture," she snapped, taking me out of my daze. "It'll last longer."

I stared at her a little while longer before walking out. I walked down the stairs and outside.

"Hey bro," Simon said and kicked the soccer ball to me.

"Hey," I said simply, kicking the ball back to him.

"Why didn't you go talk to her, man?" The ball came back my way.

"Because that would blow off the signature 'Derek' attitude, don't you think?" I said sarcastically. I kicked the ball back to Simon.

He gave me a look.

~~~_Squiggles_~~~

There was a scream.

A woman yelled, "Elizabeth Delaney! Get back here!"

A door slammed. There were thuds of footsteps running down the hall. Sobs echoed throught Lyle House. Liz ran up the stairs.

Miss Van Dop stalked into the hall.

"I've had it!" the other woman, who I soon recognized as Ms. Wang, yelled. "I expect some behavioral problems tutoring in a place like this, but that girl needs professional help."

"Ms. Wang, please. Not in front of—," Miss Van Dop started, and for once, I felt sympathy for the woman.

"She threw a pencil at me. Whipped it. Like a weapon. Another half inch and she'd have taken my eye out. She broke the skin. Blood. From a pencil! All because I dared to suggest that a tenth grade student should be able to understand basic algebra."

Miss Van Dop tried to take her into the hall, but she broke away and stormed off into another room.

"Where's the director's number? I'm quitting. That girl is a menace…"

I walked out of the dining room, where I was doing my homework, and into the kitchen.

I looked down at Chloe. I was about to tell her, but all I muttered was, "Welcome to the madhouse."

And with that, I went to get a snack.

**Sorry if this chapter was suckish and too short for your liking. Not much really went on this that chapter.**

**I have when Derek and Chloe kiss all planned out and I may change the rating to M for future chapters. But for now, it's staying at the T rating I planned it to be.**

**Please review!**


	5. The Leaving

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! Another chappy for you! *Cue sarcastic tone* Sorry it too so long. *Cue sarcastic eye roll.* Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't own Darkest Powers. But I do own around 50 snakes, 3 rats, 2 bearded dragons, 2 cats, and 4 dogs!**

Everything became calm after Liz "threw" a pencil at Ms. Wang. All the nurses were being super nice to her. It was obvious they were scared of her and she was probably going to be transferred. Poor, angry, Liz.

Dinner came and Talbot served to food before retreating to Gill's office. Liz surprisingly joined us for dinner, though she was wary and almost silent. Simon passed her a juice box, though we were having milk.

"Liz, you've gotta eat," Tori coaxed. When Liz shook her head no, she said, "Please, Liz, for me?"

She sounded seriously worried and, for once, I actually felt bad for the bitch. Liz took a little mouse bite and smiled weakly. Tori shot her a look that said, "That isn't what I meant."

Even Rae joined dinner and Brady tore his face away from his PSP to try to talk to Liz, take her mind off things, make her feel better.

Chloe and I were the only ones who didn't participate. I knew she was worried by the look on her face. People probably thought I just didn't care. Truth be told, I did care. I just didn't let it show.

After dinner, Tori reminded Liz it was movie night. Being in her situation, Tori let Liz choose the movie. Being overwhelmed by the options, she asked for help, but eventually settled on a crappy romantic comedy.

_Hey, maybe you should watch it_, the wolf teased me. _Maybe you'll learn a little something about how to tell someone you love them (*cough cough*)._

Chloe and Rae went to do the laundry. Simon and I had a project to do. That left only two people, Tori and Liz, watching the movie.

Simon and I went upstairs and talked as we worked on our project. Some complicated pulley-thing. It was my idea, but I hadn't exactly come up with a name for it.

Of course, the first thing Simon brought up, was Chloe. She wasn't a thing, or if she was, she was a beautiful thing.

"When are you gonna tell her, bro?"

"Dunno."

"How are you gonna tell her?"

"Dunno."

"Are you even _going_ to tell her?"

"Dunno."

_Genius response_, I thought to myself. And I would tell Simon was thinking the same thing from the look in his eyes.

I'll tell her… Eventually…

_~~~Squiggles~~~_

They took Liz away tonight. I had heard the racket in her room before. They sedated her and took her in an ambulance. She was getting transferred, I guess. To help her get better faster.

_~~~More Squiggles~~~_

Simon and I were raiding the kitchen again, but this time, we weren't alone.

_Little Miss Innocent is raiding the kitchen? She's finally catching on._

"Hey," Simon said. "You okay? You seem quiet this morning."

"I'm always quiet," she said and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but after last night, you have an excuse. Probably didn't get much sleep, huh?"

She only shrugged.

Simon went into the pantry while I stayed in the kitchen. Chloe murmured a good morning to me. I wanted to respond, but it would probably come out as, "Good morning, beautiful," and I didn't want that.

I watched her, studied her, took in every single inch of her beautiful self.

"What?" she finally snapped.

I reached for her, but realizing it was a mistake, pretended like I was reaching for the fruit bowl all along. It wasn't hard, as the fruit bowl was right behind her. She stumbled back and darted out of the way, her cheeks flushed a gorgeous red and she murmured an apology, which I pretended to ignore.

"So what happened last night?"

"Hap-p-p—?"

"Slow down."

Her cheeks flushed an angry red.

Simon came out of the pantry with a box of granola bars.

"You should have an apple. That's not—"

"I'm good, bro."

He offered Chloe some and she took two with thanks, turning to leave.

"Might help if you talk about it," Simon called after her.

Simon was acting casual, opening his granola bar. I didn't even try. I leaned back against the counter, taking a bite of my apple, looking at her expectantly.

_Real smooth, Derek._

"Well?" I asked impatiently after a while of silence. I gave a gesture for her to hurry up and spill.

"Rae's waiting for me," she said.

Simon took a step forward, raising a hand to stop her, but glanced back at me. We exchanged a look that we agreed for Simon not to bother, not to make her think he liked her purposefully.

"Something happened," Simon whispered.

"Yeah," I said. "Simon, we need to tell her what she is."

"I don't know. We shouldn't…"

"We have to."

_~~~Even MORE Squiggles~~~_

Peter's parents took him home. I was happy for the kid. He knew it was coming soon, but his parents had taken the time to set up a surprise party and everything.

_Dad would've done it… if he was able to…_

The party even had a cake. It was an organic, low fat, frosting-free carrot cake, but a cake nonetheless.

Twenty minutes later, his parent's minivan disappeared down the road. So he could finally be normal… unlike us.

_~~~Whadda you know. Squiggles~~~_

I did my math silently and went upstairs to the media room to find Chloe looking up the guy who had chased her down at her school. A custodian who died in a chemical explosion in 1991.

"Is that who you saw?" I asked at her shoulder.

She spun around in her chair.

I pointed to the headline. "A.R. Gurney. That's your school. You saw that guy, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

I gave her a look.

"I'm doing schoolwork. For when I go back. A project," she said, clicking off the browser.

"On what? 'People who died at my school'? You know, I always heard art schools were weird…"

"Weird?"

"You want something to research?" I asked and leaned over to take the mouse. She scooted away a little and I glowered, tucking my elbows in and shifting to one side.

I opened a fresh browser, typed in _Necromancer_, and clicked search. I straightened up.

"Try that. Maybe you'll learn something," I said before leaving the room.

I wrote a note and slipped it into her room before going back downstairs.

_Chloe,_

_We need to talk. Meet me in the laundry room at 7:15._

_Simon_

**Cliffhanger! Well, there is your super long chapter to make up for yesterday's short one! 1186 words and 9 pages, it was! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review… for me? Please? *Cue cute, big, sparkling kitten eyes.* Sorry, I had to. So you'd review. Aw, please don't be mad! I didn't mean to trick you! Okay… now I'm babbling. Anyways, please review! Don't forget those smiley faces!**

**Xoxo! Love you guys lots!**

**autumncs98**


	6. The Almost Reavealing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers, but I might fight for Derek. *Evil smile***

I walked down the stairs to the basement to see Chloe already there.

_Of course, she's early… for Simon…_

She turned around when she saw my shadow and jumped a little, seeing my face.

"You always this jumpy?" I asked, giving myself a headache from keeping the laughter threatening to come out unnoticeable.

"Wh-where did you come from?"

"Upstairs," I said, as if she should've known.

_Where _else_ would I be?_

"I'm waiting for some— It's you, isn't it? You had Simon send—"

"Simon didn't send anything. I knew you wouldn't come for me. But Simon?" I glanced at my watch. 7:10. "For Simon, you're early. So did you look it up?"

"You mean that word? _Ne_— _Necromancer_? Is that how you say it?"

Why did I care about how it was pronounced? I wanted to know if she had looked it up. I waved the pronunciation off. I leaned against the wall casually, or at least trying to look casual. My fingers were flexing, though, showing how eager I was to know.

"Did you look it up?" I asked again.

"I did. And, well, I don't quite know what to say."

I rubbed my hands against my jeans, drying the sweat off them. "Okay. So, you searched for it and…"

"It wasn't what I expected."

I started fidgeting. Brushing my jeans, crossing my arms, uncrossing my arms, closing my hands, flexing my fingers, rocking back and forth. I was practically bouncing with impatience.

"So…" I said.

"Well, I have to admit… I'm not really into computer games."

I closed my eyes and my face screwed up. "Computer games?"

"Video games? RPGs? I've played some, but not the kind you're talking about."

I looked at her like she was crazy. Despite how much I loved her, at the moment she might have been.

"But if you guys are into them?" she smiled brightly. "The I'm certainly willing to give them a shot."

"Them?"

"The games. Role playing, right? But I don't think the necromancer is right for me, though I do appreciate the suggestion."

"Suggestion…" I said slowly, trying to understand what the hell she was talking about.

"That I play a necromancer? That's why you had me look it up, right?"

My eyes widened. "No, I didn't mean—"

"I suppose it could be cool, playing a character that can raise the dead, but it's just, you know, not really _me_. A little too dark. Too emo, you know? I'd rather play a magician."

"I wasn't—"

"So I don't have to be a necromancer? Thanks. I really appreciate you taking the time to make me feel welcome. It's _so_ sweet."

She gave me a sugary smile and I thought to myself _Yep, she was leading me on the whole time._ My face turned dark in irritation. No matter how much I wanted to kiss her, this was unnerving.

"I wasn't inviting you to a game, Chloe."

"No?" she widened her eyes theatrically. "Then why would you send me to those sites about necromancers? Show me pictures of madmen raising armies of rotting zombies? Is that how you get your kicks, Derek? Scaring the new kids? Well, you've had your fun, and if you corner me again or lure me into the basement—"

"Lure you? I was just trying to talk to you." She was making me sound like a bad guy for taking her somewhere private to talk.

"No," she said, lifting her gaze to mine. "You were trying to scare me. Do it again and I'll tell the nurses."

I was actually pretty surprised. No one had stood up to me like Chloe was before. Anger came in a wave over me and I had no control over it. My face contorted into something that made Chloe dash for the stairs. I grabbed her arm and yanked her so hard she flew to the other side of the room. The tsunami of anger passed and I was back to my normal self. My normal self was really upset, scared, and worried at the moment, though.

She was in a heap of body and clothing for a few minutes and it scared me. What if I dislocated her shoulder? What if I broke her arm? Would she hate me forever? What about what had happened to the last kid I had hurt? He'll never walk again and it was all my fault because I was trying to keep Simon from getting hurt. This time, I wasn't even protecting anyone from her. I just got angry and threw her. What kind of person did that make me?

_Not one I'd want to date_, the wolf said sarcastically. This was a bad time. The horrible thing: the wolf was just a deeper, dirtier part of me.

I walked over to her and she scrambled up. Her eyes were wide with fear and her hands were trembling.

I reached for her. "Chloe, I—"

She staggered back before my fingers could even brush her. She ran for the stairs. This time, I didn't stop her.

This time I only said, "Chloe, I'm sorry, I love you."

She stopped dead in the middle of the stairs.

"What?" she asked, unsure of if she heard right.

I hadn't expected her to hear, and even though I wanted her to, I couldn't bring myself to repeat those words.

"Nothing," I said quietly. "Just… never mind. It isn't important."

Without another word, she headed up the stairs and out of the basement.

**Sorry, guys, that's the best I can do with him telling her for now! I have the scene where they get together all planned out!**

**I'm going to become one of those beta reader people once I get to 6000 words. And I think I'm pretty close! I'm really excited about this book, so I just might be updating every day, thanks to you wonderful lucky duckies! Thank you **_**so **_**much for all the reviews! I came home and I had 18 reviews! You guys are amazing! How do you like Derek's side of what happened? Please review and tell me! Rate and review, please! If you don't a kitten will bonk its head! Don't make the kitten bonk it's head! PLEASE! We don't need any mentally disturbed kittens! And if we get them and you didn't review… it will be ALL. YOUR. FAULT.**

**Just kidding! But, like I said, please review! It makes me as happy as a fat kid with a doughnut!**

**Love you guys!**

**Xoxo!**

**autumncs98**


	7. The Raiding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers! But I do own a script to The Philadelphia Story! I'm so excited! I got the part of Dinah in the play! Wheee!**

I woke up to the _swoosh-swoosh_ of the copier coming from Gill's office. What was she doing up so late?

I heard two sets of feet. Simon was asleep. I was here. Liz and Peter were gone. Van Dop, Gill, and Talbot were sleeping. That only left two people. Chloe and Rae.

What the hell were they— ugh. Had I really been so much of an animal that she needed to see my files?

I started walking down the stairs and I heard voices from the kitchen. Setting up a fake raid? Smart.

"Come on, just pick something already," Chloe stage-whispered.

"I can't find the Rice Krispie bars. I know there were some last week," Rae said. Rice Krispie bars? There was actually some here? I doubted it.

The guys probably— Someone's coming, get the light!" Chloe hissed.

I walked into the kitchen and left the light off. I could see just fine.

_Imagine what you could see with her when you're all alone. In the dark… on your bed. Everyone's asleep but you two, who are "sleeping" with each other_, the wolf snickered.

"Cracker?" Chloe asked, holding out a Ritz cracker box to me.

She must've remembered what happened in the basement or something because the smile left her face and she shoved the box into my hands.

"We were getting a snack," Rae said to me.

I watched them, my eyes narrowing in suspicion. I didn't need to be suspicious of course. I already knew what they were doing. Copying the files. My file, in particular.

"I'll get the juice!" Rae said, squeezing past me to get to the fridge.

I looked around the kitchen. Wow, they really had this planned out. There were boxes left on the counter as fake proof that they were, indeed, raiding the kitchen.

My gaze stopped back on Chloe, a "you have got to be kidding me" look replacing the love that was plastered onto my face.

She stepped forward and my heart started racing. Good thing she wasn't a werewolf and didn't hear it, because that would've blown my cover right then and there.

At first I didn't move, but I eventually stepped aside.

As she stepped around me, I took a sleeve of crackers from the box and then handed the box back to her.

"Forgot these," I told her, a knowing look on my face.

"Right. Thanks."

She took a sleeve and headed into the hall, Rae following behind her with the juice. I followed them, but then headed towards the boy's stairs. I stopped at Gill's office and was thoroughly impressed. They had left no evidence whatsoever.

I headed back upstairs and munched on the crackers until I fell asleep, dreaming of Chloe.

**Sorry, that was a suckish chapter. It was really just a filler. Plus, it was a scene with Derek in it and I'm trying to get all of those into my story. Plus, it was 10:00 PM where I live. Please forgive me. On the upside, I'll be able to get that beta reader thing. Be sure to send me your stories when I do! Thanks! Please review!**

**autumncs98**


	8. The Blaming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers. *Sniffles then starts sobbing***

"You threw my niece!" Lauren said. I sighed, this was getting so old. She had already said it twice before.

"I know. You already said that. And I said I was sorry."

"Well I want you to understand! Never lay your hands on Chloe again, or I'll make sure you get transferred!"

I sighed. I didn't care if she did anything to me. But if she hurt Simon, Chloe, Rae, or even Tori, she was in for some trouble. The only reason I didn't tell her this is because I had to stay. For Simon.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I lost control. It won't happen again," I said in short, clipped sentences. I was getting annoyed.

She nodded and walked off to Gill's office.

_~~~Squiggles~~~_

I head Tori shriek and yell, "She burned me!"

"I _pushed_ you," Rae corrected.

Simon and I followed Ms. Wang to their location. We had stayed behind to discuss an English assignment.

"Rae burned me. She has matches or something. Look, look…" she said, pulling down the collar of her shirt.

"Leave your clothes on, Tori. Please," Simon said as he raised his hands to his eyes.

I let out a low laugh.

Rae held up her hands. "No matches. No lighters. Nothing up my sleeve…"

"I see a very faint red mark, Tori, from being pushed," Ms. Wang said.

"She burned me! I felt it! She's hiding matches again. Search her. _Do_ something."

"How about you do something, Tori? Like get a life," Simon said as we began to walk away, but not before I got to see Tori charge at Rae and be grabbed back by the nurses. I smirked and walked away with Simon.

_~~~Squiggles~~~_

Simon walked out of the bathroom, putting his blood tester thing in his back pocket. "Whoops. Guess I'm hogging the bathroom again, causing lines."

"Just Chloe," I said and pushed open the door for her.

"Hey, lunch is this way," Simon told me.

"Start without me. I gotta get something from our room," I said.

"Hold up," Simon said before he began to follow me up the stairs.

_~~~Squiggles~~~_

Simon was, despite my protests, harassing Chloe about what happened last night.

"He threw me across the room," Chloe told him.

"But he didn't _mean_ to. If you saw how freaked out he was last night, you would know that."

It was true. I was almost in tears last night. I had hurt the one I loved. The only one I'd ever loved. And I threw her across the room. It had taken a lot out of me.

"So that makes it okay? If I lose my temper and smack you, it's alright, because I didn't mean to, didn't _plan_ to."

"You don't understand. He just—," Simon started.

"She's right," I said, stepping out from behind the corner. "I just wanted to talk to you last night. When you tried to leave, I pulled you back and…" my gaze dropped to the floor, head turning away.

"You _threw_ me across the room."

"I didn't— Yeah, you're right. Like I said. No excuse. Simon? Let's go," I said, not wanting a repeat of last night.

"She doesn't understand," Simon said. "She doesn't understand. Chloe, it isn't Derek's fault. He's superstrong and…"

"You weren't wearing your kryptonite necklace. Yeah, I'm big. I got big fast. I don't know my own strength yet."

Talbot called for Chloe and as she started to go, Simon made smoke rise in her path. She asked what it was, a confused look on her face.

"What's what? Huh. Must be a ghost. No, wait, you don't see ghosts. You hallucinate. Guess it was a hallucination then."

She tried to protest, but eventually walked away, exasperated. Simon and I seriously needed to talk.

**Sorry, I had to finish really fast at the end. But at least it's something, right? Please review!**


	9. The Showering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers! However, I do own Chlerek fantasies that I've dreamed! Meh he he.**

I practically dragged Simon to the media room. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

"She needs to know that she isn't mental."

"She already knows! She's just too shocked to realize it!" 

"Whatever, bro, just thought it would help," he said and clicked on the TV.

_~~~Squiggles~~~_

I was sitting at the table, eating. Rae and Chloe were cleaning off the rest of the table. Talbot came in with a tall, beady-eyed man that always had to bend his neck down to hear. Davidoff.

_The vulture._

I kept eating, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"You must be little Chloe Saunders," he said to her with fake warmth and clapped her on the back. God, this must've been awkward for Chloe. Poor, poor girl. "I like your hair, Chloe. Red stripes. Very cool."

I almost laughed. He sounded like a white boy trying to speak Japanese.

Rae rolled her eyes then stepped around to the front of him. "Hey, Dr. D."

"Rachelle. Oh sorry, _Rae_, right? Are you keeping out of trouble?"

Rae flashed a fake innocently perky smile. "Always, Dr. D."

"That's my girl. Now, Chloe, Dr. Gill tells me you had quite a breakthrough today. She's very pleased with your progress and how quickly you've fit into the therapeutic routine and accepted your diagnosis."

I stopped eating. He was full of shit. There was no diagnosis and he was lying to Chloe. My Chloe.

"Normally, I don't meet with our young people until they've been here at least a week, but since you're speeding right along, Chloe, I don't want to hold you back. I'm sure you're eager to get back to your friends and school as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir," she said, copying Rae's smile.

I knew it was selfish, but I didn't want her to leave.

"Come along then and we'll chat in Dr. Gill's office." He put a hand on her shoulder and led her out of the room.

The wolf growled. _He shouldn't be touching her._

I heard Tori from the other room. "Hello, Dr. Davidoff. That new medicine you have me on is working great. I'm really doing well."

"That's good, Victoria."

The poor, pathetic bitch.

_~~~Squiggles~~~_

Simon and I were back in the media room. It was the closest we could get to our bedroom, which was more private.

Simon was lying on the couch, his legs draped over the arm, playing his DS. I was on the computer playing a war-strategy game. It wasn't very fun, but it was helpful.

Chloe came in and I did my best to ignore her. I heard Simon shuffle on the couch and I figured I would be able to talk to Chloe if he was out of the room.

"If you're going for a snack, grab me a Coke. You know where they're hidden," I said.

"You want a Coke, get it yourself."

"I didn't _ask_ you to get me one. I said _if_ you were going."

"I'm not."

"Then say so already, what's with you tonight?"

I heard Chloe leave. Then I realized it. He hadn't taken the insulin today. He gets cranky when he doesn't.

"Simon, take the insulin."

"Whatever, Derek, just let me finish this level."

_~~~Squiggles~~~_

I was taking a shower, Simon was going outside to play basketball. Chloe joined him.

They were just making small talk, but then I heard my name. From Simon. "First off, I want to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For Derek."

"He's your brother, not your responsibility. Why didn't you want him to see us talking? Will he get mad?"

"He'll ignore me, but he won't beat the crap out of me if that's what you're thinking. Derek isn't like that, he's just… not really a people person. When he decided that you might be seeing ghosts, I should've taken things into my own hands. Derek doesn't know when to back down. To him it's as easy as adding two plus two. If you don't figure it out yourself and don't listen when her tells you, then he'll keep on bugging you until he's sure you believe him."

"Running away screaming doesn't help."

"If Derek kept bugging me, I'd be screaming too. And you didn't run anywhere today. You stood up to, which, believe me, he isn't used to. Good on ya, don't take his crap."

Simon was right. She did stand up to me. And I wasn't used to it. I used to think Chloe was this tiny, meek girl. Now I knew that I was so wrong. She was beautiful, confident, brave, and so much bigger than her height.

I blocked out the rest of the conversation. I didn't want to hear it. Even if Simon wasn't trying to make her fall for him, she still was. But, for some odd reason, I still had a tiny flicker of hope.

_~~~Squiggles~~~_

The next day, Chloe was setting the table for lunch. I walked up behind her.

"I'm behind you," I said.

She spun around to face me and stumbled. I caught her elbows, steadying her.

"I can't win," I murmured. "You're skittish as a kitten."

I leaned closer to her and our lips brushed, sending electric shocks through my body, but she pulled back a little. I let go of her elbows.

"So if you sneak up on me and announce yourself, that will startle me less than if you tap me on the shoulder?"

"I didn't sneak—" I started, but then I realized that, from her point of view, I had snuck up on her.

I shook my head, grabbing two rolls of bread from the basket and rearranging the other rolls to hide the robbery. "I just wanted to say that if you and Simon want to talk, you don't need to do it behind my back. Unless you want to."

"We were just—"

"I know what you were doing. Simon already told me. You want answers. I've been trying to give them to you all along. You just have to ask," I said softly. For once in my life, I had actually spoken affectionately.

"But you said—"

"Tonight. Eight. Our room. Tell Mrs. Talbot you'll be with me for math tutoring."

"Your side is off-limits. Is she going to let me go up there, alone, with a boy?"

_Why can't she just trust my judgment?_ The wolf asked.

_Because she's smart_, I thought.

"Just tell her it's for math. She won't question it."

"Will that be… okay? You and I aren't supposed to—"

"Tell her Simon will be there. And talk to Talbot, not Van Dop."

_~~~Squiggles~~~_

Later that day, I was going through the fruit basket when I heard Chloe open the door. She and Rae were trying to unlock some door in the basement.

I could hear her creeping towards me. She obviously though I couldn't hear her. Wrong.

"The key you want isn't on that ring," I told her.

She stopped.

I took out an apple, took a bite, and walked to the fridge. I reached behind it and pulled off a set of keys.

"Try these," I said, dropping the keys into her hand. "I have no idea what you guys are doing down there, but next time you want to secretly open a locked door, don't try hard enough to bring down the house."

I walked out of the kitchen and towards the media room.

_I hope I gave her the right keys…_ I began to think. Then I realized what might be up there. _But what if they work?_

_~~~Squiggles~~~_

At exactly eight, I heard Chloe walking down the hall. She rapped on the doorframe and opened the door. Simon set down his comic and sat up. "Hey. I was going to tell Derek to go downstairs to make sure they weren't giving you a hassle. They weren't were they?"

She shook her head and looked me in the eyes. I saw a flash of something that gave me hope, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. I set my math book and binder down on the table.

"I'll be in the shower. Start without me."

"Won't the nurses here the water running?"

I shrugged and pushed back my hair. "Tell them I was already in there. I'll only be a few minutes."

I made my way to the shower and turned it on, waiting for it to warm up. I undressed and stepped in, letting the warm water hitting my back soothe me, blocking out Simon and Chloe's conversation.

_Now just imagine her in here with you._ The wolf told me, sending very delicious and perverted images to my mind.

I felt my cock harden and I swore, trying to think of something, anything else.

_See what she does to you?_

I growled lowly. And thought of something random. Daisies… daisies… _better_.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying my body. I slipped on a pair of boxers, sweats, and a loose t-shirt before walking down the hallway.

"With what? Why me?" I heard Chloe ask. It only took me a second to realize she was talking about her being a necromancer.

I walked in, towel drying my hair. "Because you can hear them. Not much sense in talking to someone who can't hear you."

"Well, duh."

_She makes that sound so sexy._

"I wasn't going to say it," I said and put my towel on my chair. "How many necromancers do you think are out there?"

"How would I know?"

"Well, if the answer was 'a whole lot,' don't you think you'd have heard of them? We're talking hundreds in the whole country. Have you ever met an albino?"

"No."

"You're three times more likely to bump into an albino than a necromancer. If a ghost sees a necro, it's like seeing a plane fly overhead when you're trapped on a deserted island. Of course you'd try to get their attention. I'm sure you'd do the same thing if you were a ghost. To know what they want, you're going to need to ask them."

"Easier said than done," she muttered and told us about the basement ghost.

"There could still be something back there that you didn't find. Something important to him. Maybe a paper or object he wants you to pass to his family."

"Or clues to his murder. Or hidden treasure," Simon said and I shot him a look.

"Moving right along… it's probably something stupid, like a letter he forgot to give to his wife. Meaningless."

'Whatever it is, the point is moot because as long as I'm taking these pills, I can't make conact to ask."

"Then you need to stop taking the pills."

"Ugh. That's harsh. Hey, I've got an idea. It's kinda gross, but what if you take the pi;;s, crush them, and mix them into your pee."

I started at him.

"What?"

"You did pass chem. Last year, didn't you?"

He flipped me the finger. "Okay, genius, what's your idea?"

"I'll think about it, but we should get her off the meds. I don't really care what the ghost wants, but he could be useful. As long as we have a willing subject, Chloe should take advantage of it, so she can learn. It's not like she's going anywhere soon… unless they ship her off."

"Not funny," Simon said.

"Not trying to be funny. Seeing ghosts isn't exactly easy to hide. Not like spells. After this morning with Davidoff and Gill, I was walking by and heard—"

"She knows about your hearing, bro." I scowled at him. "She figured it out. She's not stupid. Anyways, you overheard…"

"Someone's coming," I said.

"Boys? Chloe?" Talbot called. "Snack time, come on down."

"Coming!" Simon called.

"Just a sec," Chloe said. "You heard the doctors talking. What about?"

"You. And whether Lyle House is the right place for you."

_~~~Squiggles~~~_

I pulled Chloe aside after class and taken her to the base of the boy's staircase.

"Here," I whispered, giving her an empty Mason jar. "Take this up to your room and hide it."

"It's a… jar," she said, having no clue why I was giving this to her.

I grunted in exasperation. "It's for your urine."

"My what?"

I almost growled. "Urine. Pee. Whatever. For the testing."

"I think they'll give me something smaller."

I actually growled this time. I shooed her up the steps and then followed. "You took your meds today, right?"

She nodded.

"Then use this jar to save it."

"Save…?"

"Your urine. If you give them some of today's tomorrow, it'll seem like you're still taking your meds."

"You want me to… dole it out? Into specimen jars?"

"Got a better idea?"

"Um, no, but…"

"Oh, for God's sake. Save your piss. Don't save your piss. It's all the same to me."

Simon came from around the corner, eyebrows raised. "I was going to ask what you guys were doing, but hearing that, I think I'll pass."

I shooed Chloe down the stairs and sighed, walking into our room.

**There you go! That is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. And you guys deserve it, because of all the great reviews! Plus, I didn't update yesterday. This long enough for you, Sammi? It was over 2000 words!**

**I'm gonna start working on the next chapter ASAP.**

**Xoxo.**

**autumncs98**


	10. The Kissing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers. But I do own some of the following content.**

I was sitting in the dining room, doing some math work, thinking about if Chloe actually used the jar. Probably not. Simon, Rae, and the nurses were at the pool. I had to stay home because of my condition, Tori didn't want to go, and neither did Chloe.

That's when I heard her scream. I ran into the basement, up into the crawl space. She was crawling as fast as she could.

"Chloe. Stop. It's—"

She kicked me hard on the shin. I hissed in pain and swore. _Damn_, that girl could kick.

"Chloe!" I took hold of her arm and she swung at me. I caught her other arm.

"Chloe, it's me, Derek."

She collapsed into my arms and I held her close, as if protecting her. I took the tape off her mouth and blocked out the sounds of the dead.

"Th-th-there's…"

"Dead people, I know. They must've been buried down here. You accidently raised them."

"R-r-raised…"

"Later," I said, stroking her hair. I knew we both heard the clattering and clicking of their bones, the scratching of them moving. She seemed more focused on that then sending them back. "Chloe, focus!"

I held her tighter against me. "They won't hurt you. They aren't brain-eating movie zombies, okay? They're just dead bodies with their spirits returned to them." Once I said that, I realized how bad it sounded.

"I-I-I need to send them back."

"That would be the general idea."

"O-okay, so how do I send them back?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't know.

"Derek?"

"I…I don't know You summoned them, Chloe. Whatever you did, undo it, reverse it."

"I didn't do—"

"Just _try_."

She closed her eyes and kept repeating, "Go back. Back to your afterlife. I release you."

She was concentrating so hard that she was sweating. I rubbed her back soothingly. I let out an oath and my arms tightened around her still. She opened her eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed, Chloe. Just remember, they won't hurt you."

A skeleton touched her elbow and she jumped.

"It's okay, Chloe. I'm right here. Keep going."

"You're doing fine, Chloe. Good…"

Everything froze. The spirits were back in the afterlife and she was safe.

"They're gone, Chloe," I murmured.

Her eyes fluttered open and they looked up into mine.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I didn't say you're welcome.

Instead, I leaned down and pressed my lips softly to hers. As I pulled back, I looked at her face. It was shocked, but not angry, scared, or upset.

She got up slowly and cautiously on her tiptoes and pressed her lips back to mine. Her arms went around my neck.

It took me a minute from shock that she loved me too, but I kissed her back softly, the jolts of electricity from the first kiss not going away, but intensifying. I bent down, tangling my fingers in her hair, my empty arm going around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

She kissed me harder and I returned the favor. After about ten minutes, we had to pull away for air. I let out a long breath and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I love you," I told her. "God, I've been in love with you since the first day you stepped through that door."

"I love you too," she whispered, burying her face into my chest. I placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'll live," she told me.

I looked down at the body. "Looks like we've got work to do."

Chloe and I started hauling the corpses back into their graves. The graves were really shallow, a foot at the most. The bodies had been here for quite a while and they were all adults, as far as I could tell.

"How did you find me?" Chloe asked.

"I heard you scream," I said and looked over at her worriedly. "What are we going to do about Tori?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?" I asked. Nothing?

"I'm going to act like it never happened."

"Yeah. If you blame her, things will only escalate. Better to ignore her and hope she gives up."

"_Pray_ she gives up," she said as we made it out the door.

"Is there still clean clothing down here?"

"One load in the dryer. That's it. Why—? Oh, right. Better not go upstairs covered in dirt." She made it down the ladder and I followed. "Most of what's in the dryer is yours, so—"

"Chloe? Derek?" Talbot stood in the laundry room. "What are you two doing together? Derek, you know you're not supposed to— Dear Lord, what happened to you?"

I didn't say anything but kind of felt guilty.

"I was doing laundry, and D-Derek came down, looking for—"

Gill came into the room. Nosy little bitch.

"Go on, Chloe."

"H-he wanted his shirt. I-I asked about the stain stuff, because I couldn't find any and I opened the closet to look, and Derek said it was usually l-locked. We f-found the ladder and the crawl sp-space and we were curious."

"Oh, I bet you were curious," Gill said, crossing her arms. "Kids your age are very curious, aren't they?"

"I-I guess so. We were exploring—"

"I bet you were."

Chloe realized what she thought and looked at me quickly before sheepishly dropping her gaze, shuffling her feet awkwardly. "Yep, you caught us. Sorry I lied the first time. It was a little awkward to admit…"

I was shocked that she even did this, but I kept that off my face and embarrassedly stuffed my hands in my jeans pockets.

Gill crossed her arms and Talbot's face had disappointment all over it. I didn't say a word.

_~~~Squiggles~~~_

Chloe stormed into the house, upset. I took her into my arms and told her it would be okay. I stroked her cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

We walked to Gill's office hand in hand, her head resting on my bicep, since she was too short (or I was too tall) for her to rest it on my shoulder.

As Chloe had put it, we were going to the trial. Gill and Davidoff as judge and jury, me as her codefendant.

Through the whole trial, Chloe and I sat in our separate chairs, arms hanging off the armrests, fingers intertwined.

"This isn't the first time you two have… tangled. And I have a feeling it won't be the last. We need to nip this bud, and the only way we're going to do that is with a transfer. One of you will have to go."

"I will," Chloe said.

My head twisted her way, a shocked look on my face. "No, Chloe…"

"No one's going anywhere. For now, I'm putting you both in notice. But don't give me a reason to revisit this discussion. Is that understood?" For once I felt happy that Dr. Davidoff, the vulture, was there. Otherwise, Chloe would've been gone…

We both nodded. It was very understood.

**How'd you like that? I couldn't wait, so I wrote this chapter. Man, you sure are some lucky duckies.**

**Xoxo.**

**autumncs98**


	11. The Loving: LEMON!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers! **_**SORRY!**_

**I know you ALL want a lemon, so I'm going to give you one in this chapter, don't worry!**

After the doctors dismissed us, we walked hand in hand down the hall together.

She was fussing with her shirt and I tried not to give her odd looks. Her shirt was completely clean. I stepped in front of her and kissed her quickly before asking, "What are you wiping at?"

"A spot," she said, looking up.

"There's no spot," I told her. She looked back down.

"That's because I fixed it," she told me, her voice quavered and she looked up again, teary eyed.

"Hey, now, don't cry," I murmured. "What's the matter?"

"It just hurts. My aunt, who's known and raised me my whole life, suspects me rolling around in the dirt right after my first kiss. She says I can do better. I can't do better, Derek. There isn't anyone better for me than you."

I nodded and kissed her forehead, pulling her into a hug and telling her everything would be all right.

_~~~Squiggles~~~_

At exactly 8:00 a couple of weeks (more or less, time flies) later, I swung open the bathroom door and flipped on the light. The door shut behind me. I turned towards the mirror and let out a yelp of surprise. Chloe was crouching beside the storage tower. How had I not seen, or heard, her there? She was damn good, I had to admit.

"Chloe…" I said, uncertain. "You're in the wrong bathroom…"

She walked past me and locked the door. "No, I'm not."

Dear God, she looked sexy. She hadn't even gotten out of her pajamas. She was still in that little tank top that was too big for her, showing off what cleavage she had, and a pair of sweats that she'd rolled at the waist and legs. I soon realized they were mine.

I grunted. "You decided you're a guy, because, sorry to break it to you, I'm not gay…"

She turned on the water, meaning one of two things. Either she didn't want anyone to hear us talking, or we were showering together. I was stuck between which one I wanted. Don't get me wrong, I sure as hell wanted to shower with her, but was she ready?

She walked up to me and said, "You know, when Simon told me about the escape plan…" Escape plan? What escape plan? Oh, right. Chloe had volunteered to go with Simon to find Dad. "…I thought you were setting me up, getting the cute little innocent girl to go with the chick magnet so that you didn't have to go. Now I realize that you probably aren't too keen about me going, either, are you?"

I shook my head no and was quiet for a while before saying, "You know that they're going to think we're showering together, right?"

She fingered the hem of my shirt and smiled weakly. "Let them…"

"Chloe…" I started before realizing that there was no denying this, because I wanted it, too. "Are you sure?"

She nodded a little and said quietly and softly, "I-I want you, Derek…"

The wolf howled in joy.

I pulled her into a kiss, hard, gentle, and fierce all at once and she kissed me back passionately. I fingered the hem of her shirt before completely pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor. Her breasts, which weren't much when she had a shirt on, were revealed and bigger than I thought. She had to be at least a B-cup. I immediately went rock hard… down there. My fingers brushed her nipples and they immediately went rock hard. She bit back a moan. I licked one of them and she couldn't contain her moans this time. They came out in short gasps.

"God, that was so sexy," I groaned and she blushed.

I only slept in boxers, which was all I had on. My clothes for the day were at the sink, waiting for when I got out of the shower. She ran her index finger down my abs and to the hem of my boxers. She didn't stop at the hem, her finger continued on down and felt down my rock-hard manhood.

"Oh, God," I groaned and in one swift motion, the sweats and her panties were on the floor. She was so gorgeous, and even more gorgeous naked.

She hooked her thumb into the elastic of my boxers and ran it back in forth, looking at me to make sure it was okay before taking them all the way off. She didn't look the little piece of innocence that she is, and locked her mouth back with mine. We backed into the shower and closed the shower door, drawing the shower curtain across it. When she finally broke away for air, she looked down and gasped, her eyes widening.

"Derek…?" she asked, uncertain. "H-how will it fit?" Her face flushed bright red.

I honestly didn't know the answer, so I just locked my mouth back with hers, massaging both of her breasts. She moaned into my mouth. "Derek…"

One of her hands crept down to my cock and wrapped around it, stroking it back and forth. With the other hand, she stuck her fingers inside her hot, nearly dripping center. She was obviously very anxious. My breathing hitched and I groaned. "Chloe…"

She slid her fingers out and I licked and sucked her fingers clean. She made it so that my cock was at her entrance. "I-I'm ready for you…" she murmured, her breathing was quick and shallow.

After checking to make sure, she was really sure, I nodded and slowly pushed into her. Her breath hitched out in small gasp-like breaths and a few drops of blood hit the floor. I slowly made my way farther in and she wiggled her hips against mine, arching her back so that I was in as far as I could go.

"God, Chloe. You're so fucking tight," I moaned.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, her legs around my waist, and whispered in my ear, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No, only you," I said as I started to pull out.

She made a whining noise and I thrust back in, brushing her clit. She cried out in pleasure. "Faster, Derek harder," she whimpered.

I couldn't deny and thrust in and out faster and harder and I could feel her coming to I finish. I locked my mouth back to hers to muffle the scream. We didn't need anyone waking up. She screamed my name into my mouth and finished, collapsing into my arms as she had done a couple weeks ago (again, more or less, time flies).

We washed the sweat off our bodies (well, she washed me and I washed her. It was quite enjoyable.), and got out of the shower. She put back on her pajamas and I changed into my clothes. She used my towel to dry off, but her hair was still wet.

She unlocked the door and we walked out of the bathroom to see Simon walking down the hall almost to the bathroom. He looked up and saw us walking out of the bathroom together and holding hands, hair wet from our shower, and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth, closed it, and repeated the action two or three times.

"I…uh…we…" Chloe sputtered and eventually gave up on lying. "It is what you think. Please don't tell anyone!"

"I-I won't," Simon assured her, still a little shocked. He shot me a 'you're going to give me all the details, or else,' look. I nodded and Chloe and I headed to the media room. I flicked on the TV and she cuddled up next to me, soon falling asleep from exhaustion over what just happened between us.

How did I get so lucky?

**How DID you get so lucky? How was that? Being a virgin, I don't know anything, and that was my first lemon. So how did I do? Please review and tell me! Did it put a nice twist on what used to be a very argumentative chapter? Review!**

**I love you guys! 41 reviews… wow!**

**Xoxo.**

**Autumncs98**


	12. The Discovering

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but that wonderful lemon in the last chapter and all those reviews I have. You people are great! The last time I checked, I had 69 reviews!**

**I feel the dire need to tell you: I am so sorry that I haven't been updating! I've been loaded with play (as in theatre) practices, homework, and exercising! I promise I'll try to post more often!**

I guess I fell asleep, because I woke up from a wonderful dream about earlier to Tori walking in, grabbing her iPod. My head shot up and my eyes opened shortly after.

Tori turned her head in our direction and nearly dropped her iPod in shock. "Are you two… together…?" she choked out, sitting down in a chair a couple feet away from the couch.

"Yeah, we are, Tori," I told her, irritation leaking into my voice. "Will you just fuck off?"

She ignored the last part and continued, "Because I thought she was hitting on Simon, but all this time…?" She didn't finish her sentence, didn't need to either. I knew just what she meant.

"I thought so too," I muttered.

She ran a hand through her spiky black hair, making it stick up even more. She gave me a wicked smile. "So _that's_ what I heard in the shower earlier…" she said in a conspiratorial voice.

I groaned and put my face in my hand. "Fuck off," I repeated.

The girl must've really hated listening, because she started stage-moaning and repeating things that she had heard. "Oh _Derek_," she moaned. "Oh God!" This was getting horrible.

I growled and shook my head.

Simon came into the room. "Who's getting off on—," he started and then seeing Tori, he scowled. "Figures."

"See ya," Tori said and skipped off.

Once she was gone, Simon said. "Okay, bro. Details."

I sighed. "Simon…"

"C'mon! Please!"

"Fine. She was waiting for me in the bathroom when I got there and I told her she was in the wrong one and such. Then she turned on the water, said she wanted to… you know, and we did."

Simon gave me a look. "That's a brief outline. No details were involved."

I shook my head. "It was wonderful, if that's what you're looking for. We kissed, stripped each other, and touched each other. Then she came and we washed each other."

Simon sighed. "I know you won't go into any more detail, will you?"

I shook my head no, Chloe's eyes fluttered open, and she yawned. "Hey, Baby," she said, smiling and stretched. She saw Simon and he smiled at her.

"Are _you_ willing to give me details?" His smile turned mischievous.

Her face turned red in an instant and she shook her head no.

He shook his head slowly and sadly. "No one gives any details around here," he sighed and walked out of the room.

"I think I upset him," Chloe whispered to me.

I shook my head no, and then realized she didn't know what I really was. "Chloe?"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at me.

"If I tell you what I really am, will you promise not to run away screaming?"

"Derek, I promise. You aren't a monster, you hear me?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm a… werewolf."

She gasped and then said, "Like a…?"

"Like a wolf. They're often found in zoos and in wildlife preserves."

"But… how is that possible?"

"I don't know. I've been asking myself. I've never really changed before, though. I just know that it doesn't go by moon patterns."

She just nodded.

"Now that I've made you promise your secrecy, you can run away. Say we had a bad breakup or something and—"

She cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. I was a bit shocked, but soon kissed her back with everything I had.

I couldn't stop thinking, _She doesn't care. She knows what I am… and she doesn't care…_

My tongue swept across her lower lip and she moaned, allowing my entrance. As our tongues danced and melted together, my hands travelled up her shirt.

She shivered at my touch, making me smile on the inside with pure male pride. She was practically using me for support, losing complete control of her body.

She fingered the hem of my shirt and had it half way off…

"Get a room! No porn in public areas!" Tori gagged and we jumped apart.

I growled lowly. Chloe was blushing and dipping her head so Tori couldn't see her face. Tori was shielding her eyes with her hand, plugging her iPod into the computer with the other.

She turned back to us and told us straight out, "I am permanently scarred. You'd better be glad it was me and not Talbot or Van Dop or Gill."

Then she turned on her heel and left.

Chloe giggled, still blushing furiously and sat on my lap, snuggling into me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, humming. She was soon asleep once again, snoring lightly.

I was almost asleep as well, as I was watching the most boring thing on TV and couldn't reach the remote to change the channel without waking Chloe.

Just as I was on the verge of unconsciousness, my eyes shot open to the sound of footsteps.

Talbot stepped through the doorway a few seconds later with a gasp and a gaping mouth.

**Ooh… cliffhanger! You can't be mad, though, I haven't left you with a cliffhanger in quite a while. The first chapter, I think it was! I hope this was an okay chapter! Please review and tell me if it was! I need to know! Please! R&R!**

**Xoxo.**

**autumncs98**


	13. The Escaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. I do own most of the upcoming plot, though.**

Talbot stood there, mouth gaping for at least five minutes as I started her dead in the eyes.

"Derek, I thought we've said to stay away from her…"

"Does she not deserve to be happy?" I asked her.

"She does, but…"

"But…?"

"But she shouldn't be around you…"

"Because I'm dangerous and should be transferred or killed so I don't hurt anyone else?"

"That's not what I—," Talbot started.

"Sure it isn't," I interrupted.

She sighed, through with the conversation. "I'm going to have to talk to Dr. Davidoff about transfers," she said quietly, "for all our sakes."

She then left the room and I gently shook Chloe awake.

"Hmm?" she grumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"There's been a slight change of plans. We are leaving tonight. Go tell Rae and Tori, I'll tell Simon."

Tori had found out about our escape, and since she and Tori were cool, she was tagging along.

"What? Why?" she asked groggily.

"Talbot caught us together and is considering transfers."

Her eyes shot open at this. She knew what transfers meant. Death.

She got up quickly to go to Rae and Tori, and I went to our bedroom, to Simon.

"Simon, pack your backpack. We're leaving tonight."

"Do I need to ask why?"

"Talbot caught Chloe and I together and is considering a transfer."

"Oh," he said and started filling the backpack.

I started putting stuff in mine, too.

"I thought you weren't coming?" he asked.

"I am now," I said. I was going to say _for Chloe_, but then it would sound as if she was more important than Simon was. I honestly didn't know who was more important. I loved them both all the same.

_~~~Squiggles~~~_

I woke up that morning sweating my ass off. Oh, _crap_. I was changing. Why hadn't I felt it coming?

I took off my watch and left it on my pillow, the alarm set.

I turned off the alarm and went outside, well hidden. I got on my hands and knees and it wasn't long before the change started. The pain was excruciating and all I could think was, _I'll get through this. For Chloe._

Around half an hour later, I saw Simon, Rae, and Tori make their escape. Where was Chloe? Why wasn't she with them? I started to panic, even through the pain and vomiting.

I vomited, but there was nothing more to throw up. _This sucks._

"Derek? It's Chloe," I heard her voice in front of me.

"Go away," I growled. Only then did I realize how inhuman my voice sounded. _I don't want you to get hurt_, I added in my thoughts.

She came closer anyways and she said quietly, "Simon's gone. I convinced him to go ahead while I found you."

I thought this over as my back arched back up, fingers digging into the pale earth. I moaned, cutting it short with a grunt. "You found me. Now go."

"Do you really think I'd leave you like this? If you're throwing up, that's more than a fever, you need—"

"Go!" I shouted. Why couldn't she understand that I was doing this for her safety?

I moaned and whimpered, my fingers digging even further into the Earth.

"Please. Go," I begged.

"You need help, Derek," she said, now squatting at my side.

"No," I said, stern.

"Then I'll go get Simon…" she said, uncertainty of leaving me alone creeping into her voice.

"No!" I said.

Hair continued to sprout from my arms, my bones repositioning themselves and my muscled rippling to allow the action.

"Derek, Honey, tell me what I can do," she said softly. "Please."

"Don't," another muscle contraction came before I choked out, "Go."

"I can't leave you here. If there's anything I can do…"

_No! You don't understand what I'm trying to tell you!_

"Don't," I tried. "Don't go."

I vomited again, my back shooting up and bile dripping from my lips. Why did she have to see me like this?

_She loves you! She isn't going to leave you because of this, you idiot!_

She put her hand on my arm and murmured reassuring words.

After another five minutes, the change finally finished. I collapsed on the grass and panted.

Someone came out and Chloe started to crawl to see who it was. I grabbed her leg.

"I'll be careful," she told me.

_What if careful isn't good enough?_

She slid on her belly and crept to the edge of the shed, peeking out. A flashlight scanned the yard.

"A woman. I think it's Rae… no, too skinny. Ms. Abdo, maybe?"

I tugged at her leg. She could leave me behind. She needed to get out of here more than me.

"Go," I whispered to her. "I'll boost you over the fence. Climb the next one and—," I started, but the flashlight swept across the yard again, almost revealing us.

"Who's out there?" a woman called. I recognized that voice… Gill.

"Dr. Gill," Chloe whispered to me. I nodded, telling her I knew. "What's she—?"

"Never mind that! Just go!" I whispered to her.

She grabbed my shoe and started in the wrong direction. Towards Gill. I lunged for her, but she squeezed too far for me to fit.

"Chloe! Get back here! Don't you dare—!"

She kept going and I smacked my palm to my face.

I couldn't hear what they were talking about as my body completely transformed back.

I did hear, "Wh-what? E-escape? N-no. Derek and I were… He knew the code so we came out here to be alone and… you know," Chloe. She could be a damn good actor when she wanted to be.

"Pick up where you left off Friday afternoon?"

"Right," she said. I peeked out and saw her tug down her shirt embarrassedly.

"Do you really think I'm going to buy that. Chloe?" Oh, crap. She knew what we were doing in the crawl space… and out here. Time for me to be a good actor. Well, I didn't have to act, just twist the truth. I was good at that. "Girls like you wouldn't give boys like Derek Souza the time of day, much less roll around in bushes and in crawl spaces with them."

That stung quite a bit. I hated stereotypes. I stepped out of the bushes. It probably did look like we were having sex from how I looked. Sweaty, dirty, shirtless, hair tousled. It was perfect.

"Hey, Baby," Chloe said as I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Something going on?" I asked.

"I found your friends in the crawl space, Chloe," Gill said, ignoring me.

She found them. Oh, shit.

"What did they tell you, Chloe?" Gill asked, and when Chloe refused to answer, her fingers wrapped around Chloe's arm.

I threw her off Chloe and her head smacked into the cement. I checked her pulse. She was fine.

"Trade?" Chloe asked, wiggling my shoe. We pulled our shoes on. "Simon's at the factory. We'll have to warn him. They know about the escape."

I pushed Chloe to the side fence, grabbing her and vaulting over it when she had troubles. "The road won't be safe. Cut through the yards."

There were seven backyards between Lyle House and the factory, where Simon and Rae were hiding. I saw an SUV pull around the corner.

"Run. We'll have to hope they don't notice us," I told her.

"You think they're looking for us?"

"No."

"Then if we run, we'll look suspicious."

"It's 3:30 in the morning. We're going to look suspicious anyway," I told her before looking at the car and then giving in. "Fine. But any sign of trouble? Follow my lead."

"Yes, sir," she said and gave me a military salute.

I positioned her to my left, away from the truck. "We're going to walk and talk, okay? Normal couple. Late night walk. Not hiding anything."

She nodded and I intertwined my fingers with hers.

"I promise you that we'll get somewhere safe, Chloe. A motel or something where they can't find us. Tonight. And we'll have our own room…"

She smiled. "That would be wonderful. Our own room to get our minds at ease," she said jokingly.

"They spotted us," I said, slinging Chloe onto my back and running, jumping fences to the factory. Once I found Simon, Tori, and Rae, I told them to come on and we all ran to a little motel about a mile away, leaving people from the group home behind.

Derek checked us in, and I threw in an extra tip, bribing him not to tell anyone at all what room we were in.

Tori wanted her own room and Simon and Rae agreed on sharing one so Derek and I could have our own.

The first thing Chloe shut the door, my lips came crashing down on hers. We fell onto the bed and…

**Cliffy! Haha. I LOVE doing that to you guys! Sorry, but it's just SO MUCH FUN!**

**Please review! I have 78 reviews, can you believe it? *Lets out a wolf whistle***

**Xoxo.**

**Autumn**


	14. The Coming: LEMON!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP. However, I do own some of the upcoming lemony goodness. **

Previously:

_The first thing Chloe shut the door, my lips came crashing down on hers. We fell onto the bed and…_

I flipped us over. The wolf kept sending me these images, making my erection grow. My tongue rubbed against her bottom lip and she moaned, opening her mouth to allow her entrance. Our tongues danced and melted together, not fighting for dominance, but sharing the throne. Chloe flipped us back over and ground against my rock-hard erection, which was throbbing hard, restrained in its denim prison.

I gasped at the feeling, breaking away to suck on that sensitive spot on her neck. She moaned loudly, causing my erection to grow more, if possible. She stripped my shirt off, throwing it to the ground, and ran a finger down my abs.

I threw her shirt off as well, discarding it with the other scraps of useless clothing. I hesitated at her bra, fingering the hook, my eyes asking permission to undo it. She nodded and I quickly stripped her bra off her, throwing it to the ground. I ran my fingers over her nipples, making her shiver. My mouth connected with one, my tongue swirling around it, while my hand massaged the neglected one. Chloe threw her head back and moaned. I switched breasts, Chloe gripping the covers as if they were her lifeline.

I trailed kisses up to her mouth once again, kissing her hungrily. I stripped off her pants and underwear, throwing them to the ground while she took off my jeans, stroking my manhood. I kissed from her jaw all the way to her belly button. When she gave me the okay, I kissed even further down to her cunt, sticking my tongue inside and applying suction for a deep, long taste.

"Ah," moaned Chloe as she arched her back so my tongue could go further into her.

I found her clit and began sucking on it and nipping it, making Chloe emit sound between those of a moan and a whimper. She came into my mouth with a groan, biting her lip to stifle her scream. The hot white liquid ran down my throat, and I moaned, bringing my lips back to hers again. She pulled off my boxers, discarding them with the rest of our clothes.

"My turn," she murmured, kissing down my abs to my boner. She put her mouth around it, using her hand for what couldn't fit in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around and flicked the tip as she sucked on it and dragged her teeth down it. With her other hand, she massaged my balls, making me groan and cum into her mouth.

I flipped us over again so that I was on top, positioning myself at her entrance. She nodded and I thrust in, making her cry out. Her legs were dangling off my shoulders as I thrust into her again. As I thrust, I rubbed her clit. It didn't take long for us both to cum at the same time.

I collapsed and we stayed that way, cuddling, for quite a while.

Chloe looked the two of us up and down. "How about a shower?" she asked.

"A shower sounds fantastic," I said before I started towards the bathroom. "Care to join me?"

"Gladly," she said, skipping up to me with a wicked smile and we made our way to the shower.

The whole time, I couldn't stop staring at that gorgeous body that she was too shy to show anyone but me.

**I'm sorry! I know it's short! At least I didn't leave you hanging off a cliff for too long! I'm going to start a poll on my page for this story. Please vote! Review, pretty please!**

**Xoxo.**

**autumncs98**


	15. The Learning

**Disclaimer: Guys, I am SO SORRY! I have had major writers block and such. I'm hoping to make this chapter make up for it, but I'm not really going by the Summoning anymore and could use some ideas for chapters! Please send them to me! I'm out of ideas!**

**I, sadly enough, do not own Darkest Powers.**

I heard knocking, probably lightly, but it was loud to me. _Just go back to sleep…_ I urged myself. _Whoever it is will go away._

I knew that wasn't true, though, especially when I heard swearing and the click of the door unlocking. I looked under the covers and mentally flipped myself off. Chloe and I had gone to sleep in the nude.

Tori fumbled with the handle and I pretended to be asleep, until she started to take the blanket off so she could shake us awake. My hand snapped back, holding the covers over Chloe's chest.

Tori's eyes widened as she realized the purpose of the action. "Oh. My. God," she said before her wide eyes narrowed and she looked at me with a smug smirk. "So that's what I heard last night," she purred.

"Why do you care, Tori?" I grumbled, still half-asleep.

"Because I want some juicy details," she said conspiratorially.

"No," I replied, short and simple.

"Fine, then," she said with a slightly disappointed, but blatantly devastated, look. "I'll go wake up Simon and Rae. Shake Chloe awake for me."

With that, the queen bitch left. I shook Chloe softly. "Chloe, it's time to wake up," I told her, slipping on yesterday's jeans and t-shirt.

Only then did I hear Tori's soft scream. I ran to Rae and Simon's room to see them in the middle of something. This was a very certain something that I wouldn't expect Simon to be doing with Rae, of all people. They weren't fucking each other, but they were in the middle of a hot make-out scene.

As soon as they saw Tori and I staring wide-eyed at them, they quickly broke away, blushing madly. Rae tugged down her shirt embarrassedly. "I'm gonna… uh… go take a shower," she said quickly and nearly ran to the bathroom.

I turned to Simon. "Just another toy you'll throw away later?" I asked. I knew it was rude, but that's how Simon usually was.

"No, Derek, I think I'm really in love with her."

"That's good."

_~~~Squiggles~~~_

We were all sitting in Tori's room, in a circle. I had taken it upon myself to have it so everyone knew what everyone was.

Simon, Chloe, and I had all told everyone what we were. After the initial shock and commotion, we were ready to figure out what Tori and Rae were.

"Tori, why were you there?" I asked her.

"Fits of rage, so called delusions of sparking fingers and breaking things without touching them."

"Witch," I told her.

Tori went wide-eyed. If she had been able to say something, it most likely would have been something along the lines of, "I'm not green."

"Rae, why were you in a mental home?"

"Pyromania, but I could've sworn my fingers lit fire once or twice."

Simon and I exchanged a look. "Exhustio half-demon."

It took a few minutes, but soon we could hear a banging on the door. I sniffed the air. It smelled of Lyle House. "Grab a pillow and jump out the window," I told them.

Oddly, and to my relief, they didn't hesitate. They did grab their backpacks first, though.

After recovering from hitting the ground from about five stories up, we were running.

Oh, the joy of being on the run.

**Thank you for reading! If you are reading this right now, I'd like you to please review! I want at least five reviews. If I get five, I'll update at normal speed. If I get ten, I'll update faster. If I get fifteen, then I'll update super fast. And if I get twenty, then I'll write a chapter in a day! So please post!**

**Thank you all for being so patient, and I'm sorry again for updating so slow. All these narrative essays I've been getting have been draining the imagination out of me!**

**Sorry if this chapter was too short for your liking, by the way.**

**Xoxo.**

**autumncs98**


	16. The Singing

**Okay, guys, I am so effin sorry! I know you have probably completely lost faith in me… because I broke my promise… **** Please remind me to never make a promise like that again…**

**But don't worry! I'm offering some major excitement/drama in this chapter! **

**Anyways, without further ado, here's your next chapter…**

By the time we reached Brooklyn, we had taken around three busses and walked quite a few miles. Chloe was asleep on my back, Rae was awake on Simon's back, and Tori was complaining her ass off because she didn't have anybody to carry her.

"Well, maybe, if you weren't such a bitch, we wouldn't be in this situation," I told her.

"Aw, come on! The only reason she's so tired is because you two were fucking all of last night!" she nearly yelled.

I got a glance from Simon and Rae, a "so that's what we heard all of last night" glance. Were we really that loud?

_Shit…_

"Tori!" I hissed, almost wishing she were close enough for me to strangle her.

"Well, it wasn't much of a secret last night, now, was it?" she mocked.

_If I just took a few steps closer, maybe I'd be close enough to just get my arms around her neck..._

_~~~Squiggles~~~_

Now settled in what used to be a house, we were spread out. Though the house and area were abandoned, there was still a radiator and the house was in good condition.

Chloe moaned next to me, waking up and placing one hand to her stomach and the other pressed to her mouth. She ran to the bathroom and I got up and followed her soon after, seeing her puking up her guts in the toilet.

I listened in and heard…

_Oh shit… Hell no, please no…_

…Three heartbeats instead of just one.

"Derek?" Chloe asked weakly. "I don't feel so good…" she said with a sickened moan.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the living room, giving her a grocery bag from my backpack and sitting her on my lap. I placed a hand on her stomach, the other stroking her hair comfortingly as she puked into the bag.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry…" I muttered.

"Sorry? Derek, for what? This… whatever kind of flu… virus… whatever I caught, isn't your fault," she told me.

"Chloe…" I said, my voice rougher than usual, "you aren't sick…"

"What then?"

"Chloe…" I started, before choking out, "Chloe, you're pregnant."

"Oh, Derek… no… this can't be happening," she said, her eyes tearing up greatly.

I held her tight. "It'll be alright, Chloe, Shhh…"

She started to sob and I kissed a tear from her cheek. "Chloe, love…" I began. "Shhh…"

Rae came rushing in. "What's wrong?" she said, then spotted Chloe crying and turned her glare on me. "What did you do to her?"

See, Rae hadn't really fancied either Simon or myself at Lyle House. Me, for the obvious reasons, but Simon I wasn't so sure about, until now. She had been holding her feelings back for Simon and replacing them with hatred and contempt. Now that only left me… and, of course Tori, but we all weren't very fond of her.

"I-she… she's pregnant…" I said under my breath.

"SHE'S WHAT?" Rae screamed, trembling all over. She gave me the death glare.

"Rae…"

"Don't 'Rae' me!" she screamed. "SIMON!"

Simon came rushing in and Chloe was crying so much by now that the entire shoulder of my shirt was soaking wet, but I didn't care.

"What happ- Chloe! What's the matter?"

Chloe didn't answer, of course, so I grumbled the answer. "She's pregnant."

"Bro…" Simon started in a low voice, but then trailed off.

Tori came huffing in. "What the hell is up with all the commotion? Who do I gotta kill?"

"Me, I guess," I said.

"I may not be fond of you, but I'm not THAT unfond of you. Whaddya do?"

"Chloe's pregnant," I muttered for the third time in half an hour.

Tori's eyes narrowed and blue sparks flickered on her fingertips. "YOU BASTERD!" she yelled and started towards me, but Simon held her back.

I carried Chloe to one of the rooms and shut the door. "Chloe, look at me," I whispered, but she just hung her head.

"Chloe, baby, please," I murmured, taking my middle and index finger under her chin and tilting her head up. I kissed her tears away.

"Derek… h-how many…?" she asked softly, weakly even.

"Two. We're gonna have twins, Chloe. It'll be great," I tried to tell her.

"Are you sure I'll be an okay mom? I mean…"

"You'll make a great mom, Chloe."

Her eyes brightened a little. "It-it's just so hard to believe…" she said dreamily.

"Shhh, Love. Sleep," I murmured, taking her into my arms, laying down with her, and singing a song she had been subconsciously singing.

"_Oh I could hide 'neath the wings_

_Of the bluebird as she sings_

_The six o'clock alarm would never ring_

_But it rings and I rise_

_Wipe the sleep out of my eyes_

_My shaving razor's cold and it stings_

"_Cheer up sleepy Jean_

_Oh what can it mean_

_To a daydream believer_

_And a homecoming queen_

"_You once thought of me_

_As a white knight on his steed_

_Now you know how happy I can be_

_Whoa, and our good times start and end_

_Without dollar one to spend_

_But how much, baby, do we really need?"_

It was off-key, but it got her into an almost-asleep state.

"Where'd you hear that?" she asked sleepily.

"You would sing it all the time without even knowing it. I don't even know what the song's called."

"Daydream Believer by the Monkees. They were the first made boy band. I've probably lost every scrap of cool I've ever collected…" she murmured, exhausted.

"Well at least you aren't the one still singing it," I told her softly, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"True… very… true…" She was right on the verge of sleep now.

"Shhh… sleep, Love," I said gently. I kissed her forehead and started singing again, in that same off-key tone, lulling my precious Chloe to sleep.

**So… how'd you like that? It took me three days, so I'm hoping it's at least decent. I know it's a bit rushed at times, but that's only because I was probably rushing…**

**Please review! I can't make you any good promises right now, to be honest, but every time I see even one review from you guys, it makes my day and brightens up my heat and eyes even on the worst of days (like a couple weeks ago… that day sucked some serious monkey ass…).**

**Anyways, really, please review. I'll love you forever if you do! And I can keep that promise…**

**Sorry, I'm babbling. Love you long time!**

**Xoxo,**

**autumncs98**


	17. The Surprising

**Okay, guys, I wanna start off by saying I'm really, really sorry. I haven't updated since… Oh, god, I haven't updated since December. Well, excuses suck, but I don't have an excuse, I have a reason. Well, actually, a couple of reasons.**

**Reason 1- Well, you see, I roleplay online. Or I used to. Anyways, I was doing this one-on-one roleplay and got caught in a sex scene by my father. 0.0 So… let's just say I was grounded for six months. *blushes furiously***

**Reason 2- After I got my computer back seven weeks ago, I only went on it about twice, not counting this time. And as a reason for that reason—my family and I are furiously packing up our house to move. So even now, my updates will be slow.**

**I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me! **

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

"Chloe," I shook my sleeping mate's shoulder. _I have to get her out I have to get her out…_ I thought furiously. "CHLOE!"

The strong, burning scent of smoke wafted into my nose from the other side of the house. Simon and Tori were out, in the forest behind the house. But Chloe had been so exhausted that she hadn't noticed the smell, the sound, the anything.

"Ungh…?" she opened her eyes only halfway, not really understanding what was going on.

Then I thought of something, something I felt stupid for not thinking of before. _For the genius I'm supposed to be, I really am pretty damn stupid…_

I picked up Chloe bridal style and ran out the door just before the roaring fire engulfed it. Chloe had fallen back asleep in my arms by now, numb to the world, and I proceeded to follow Simon and Tori's scent into the forest.

When I reached them, I laid Chloe down on my lap. Now that I had a clear view of her, I realized with a jolt that the mound of her stomach was already starting to show. _The Edison Group must have tweaked our reproductive genes…_ Now this pregnancy that should've taken 60 days—a normal werewolf pregnancy—would only take two weeks at most.

Simon and Tori were looking at her worriedly as well, obviously thinking the same as I was.

Tori was the one who finally spoke. "Jesus, Dog, what'd you knock her up with—the Hulk?" Her smart-ass comment was oddly comforting.

Then the comfort washed away when I looked back down at Chloe's frail form. I could tell the babies' already significant strength and growth had taken a lot out of her.

"…Derek…?" she mumbled, beginning to wake up.

I stroked her hair, but all I could manage to do vocally was grunt in acknowledgement.

She winced and held her stomach.

"Chloe?" I finally spoke. "What's wrong, does something hurt?"

"No, I'm just… _Hungry_…" she said forcefully. "…_Really_ hungry."

I lifted my nose to the air and picked up the faint smell of a cheap coffee shop… five miles away.

"Let's get a move on. There's a coffee shop about five miles away. Cash wise, I've got…" I patted my pockets, "fifty."

"Ten," Simon said, with an embarrassed blush, thinking that ten dollars was a little amount. Really, though, when you're on the run, it's a lot.

"Two-hundred… I stole it from my mom's purse when she wasn't looking," Tori said nonchalantly, and though I didn't let it show, I was impressed.

"Debit card in ma shoe…" Chloe mumbled sleepily with a yawn. It didn't really do us much good, the debit card, since the Edison Group could track us down with it, but I wouldn't let her know that.

I picked Chloe up and started carrying her in the direction of the coffee shop, knowing Tori and Simon would follow behind.

_~~~SQUIGGLES!~~~_

Around an hour later, we arrived. Everything on the menu was around a dollar, and it wasn't hard to see why. _Everything in here smells a day stale._

I set Chloe down at the table Tori and Simon had chosen and went to order our food. They served it to me promptly, and it obviously wasn't fresh, but it was cheap.

As I brought the food back to the table, I looked around the safe-feeling ramshackle coffee shop. Other than the single employee and our little group, there was only one other person here. His hair was long, his face unshaven, and it was obvious he hadn't showered or changed his clothes in months.

Something about him smelled familiar.

I hesitantly passed out the food to everyone, still eyeing the strange man as I did.

"Everything alright?" Simon asked.

I nodded, not tearing my gaze from the homeless man sitting in the café.

Then I realized with a jolt that everything was not okay as the man turned to face me, wide eyed.

It took a few moments before I found the courage to speak.

"D-Dad…?"

**Okay, I know. I'm a mean author and you can yell at me all you want. "A cliffy and you JUST came back? What the hell? That was completely uncalled for! And this chapter was WAY too short!"**

**But I just wanted you guys to know that I haven't forgotten about you and…. I LOVE YOU!**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo**

**Autumn**


	18. The Driving

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm so slow, especially with a cliffhanger, but I'm reeeeeeally busy. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers yadda yadda yadda…**

**And without further ado… Your chapter…**

"Derek?" the man, identical to Kit Bae asked.

Simon was on the edge of his seat, ready to jump up and rush over to meet the man we called our father. I held him back, and gave a small shake of my head that said, "We don't know if it's actually him."

"Ah, Derek," said the man who was possibly Christopher Bae said. "You never changed; always taking the all too-necessary precautions."

This made me flinch a little. His words didn't sting, not in the least, but he was wrong. I didn't _always_ take the necessary precautions.

I dropped my arm and sniffed the air, but as soon as my arm wasn't restraining Simon, he jumped out of his seat and rushed over to Dad, hugging him tight. From his scent, it was him, but I wasn't too keen on trusting him, seeing as the Edison Group may have been using him to get us back.

"Derek!" Simon cried. "It's Dad, it really is! Aren't you happy at all?"

"Y-yeah…" I said, but kept my guard up. I absentmindedly scratched my arm. Was it hot in here… or was it just me…?

The whole room was silent and awkward, so when Chloe burst from her seat towards the small single bathroom, one hand on her stomach and the other on her mouth, I was more than happy to follow her.

I locked the door behind me and held back her hair. I didn't mention that her baby bump was already starting to show.

After about five or ten minutes of consistent vomiting and a muttered, "There goes my muffin…" she rinsed her mouth out and reassured me that everything would be okay.

When we went back out to the café, we were informed by my foster father that, "I am headed towards a safe house a few cities away in my van and would greatly like for you all to come along."

It took me by surprise, but also made my suspicion grow. What if he wasn't taking us to a safe house, but to Edison Group Headquarters?

After a while, and Chloe consulting a conversation with Liz (Of course, I only heard Chloe's half, but she told me Liz's replies as the conversation went on.) that went something like what follows, we agreed—me reluctantly.

_***Chloe's conversation with Liz**_

_Chloe: L-Liz! Oh, I-I'm so happy to see you! I'm so s-s-sorry…_

_Liz: Oh, goodness, they've been giving me some really wacked up drugs, Chloe! I fall asleep to this dream all the time where I wake up and I can see myself lying there…_

_Chloe: L-Liz… Liz, you're d-dead…_

_Liz: …What?_

_Chloe: Y-you're dead, Liz, I-I'm s-so sorry! Dr. Davidoff… He killed you! All that time at Lyle House we were being experimented on and you failed! Oh, Liz…_

_Liz: What are you talking about? I'm not dead— *Chloe stuck her hand through Liz* O-oh my God… You're telling the truth, aren't you?_

_Chloe: *Nodded* You didn't HAVE a poltergeist, Liz, it was you all along… You're a… a… I think Derek said you're a Volo half-demon…_

_Liz: *Chloe told me she looked like she was accepting the fact by the look on her face* And you're a…?_

_Chloe: Well I'm a necromancer, Simon's a sorcerer, Tori's a witch, and Derek's a werewolf._

_Liz: Werewolf? You mean he…?_

_Chloe: …Changes into a wolf. You know, big furry dog. Often found in zoos and wildlife preserves._

_Liz: Oh… well… um… do you need my help at all…?_

_Chloe: Well, we would really appreciate if you served as a bodyguard, since no one can see you and you can still move stuff and—_

_Liz: Say no more, I'm on it. Catcha later, Chlo._

_Chloe: *smiled softly* Thanks Liz._

_*End of conversation*_

So now we were crammed into the van, and Chloe, being at about a week pregnant (**(A/N: Remember, in the last chapter, I said the EG had tweaked either Derek's or Chloe's reproductive something, whether it be the stuff or the system. Let's assume the fire was about a week after the gang moved into the abandoned house))**, was having little contractions and was ALWAYS hungry. We had to pull over a couple times to keep the fetuses fed and for her to puke.

It felt like days before we pulled up to the safe house. However, when we pulled up the long driveway, towering over us was a huge, old, creepy Victorian-style home.

**How was that for you, guys? I don't know if that's a cliffhanger or not, but I can tell you right now that nothing exciting is planned. I promise. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not… LOL. Anyways, sorry if this was short. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Xoxo**

**Autumn**


	19. The Uncloseting

**Hey guys! I know I've made you wait a super long time, but I need you to wait a little while longer so I can make this here speech.**

**Speech:**

**I am so terribly sorry that I haven't updated! I have no good excuse besides the fact that I'm lazy. And I got grounded… Again. So… Yeah, I'm sorry.**

***End of speech***

**OH! And just an FYI- I absolutely DESPISE the whole introduction scenes when the gang moves to a new safe house, etc, so… this is **_**SET A COUPLE WEEKS AFTER THEY MOVE IN!**_** I figured I should put that in all caps, underlined, and italicized so that all you non-author's note readers don't miss it. I'll put it at the beginning of the actual chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: Do you SEE the name of the site? Fan. Fiction. I don't own anything.**

_*Set a couple weeks after they moved in*_

I woke up this morning with Chloe in my arms, her stomach huge—almost done with the pregnancy—and her face sweet and innocent in sleep. I got up slowly, sure not to wake her and went downstairs to make my precious girl some breakfast. While I was making her breakfast, Damien, a werewolf—but I had no worries of him trying to steal Chloe, he was gay—came down and sat at the table with a giant-ass bowl of cereal.

"Hey Damien," I said, flipping one of Chloe's four over easy eggs. I flipped the bacon after I flipped all the eggs and set some bread in the toaster.

"Hey Derek," he said with his mouth full just as Simon came down.

Simon had been moping lately, because just last week he and Rae had broken up for some odd reason that he didn't even know, and she packed her bags and left, saying that she just "Couldn't stand to be around the lot of us anymore" and that we "brought back too many memories" and that she wanted "to live a normal life." Her words, not mine. We all tried to convince her to stay, tried to tell her that the Edison Group would find her and that she wouldn't be safe. But she didn't listen. She left that night. And now Simon was all mope-y and stuff, and there was almost nothing that could cheer him up, not even drawing.

He sat down at the breakfast table, and when I offered him some breakfast, he turned it down. I shot him a look, but then Damien shot _me_ a look.

"Simon, you can't keep skipping meals. Rae isn't worth it. We worry about you, Simon," Damien said softly, and I might be mistaken, but I think Simon blushed when Damien said that he worried for him. Was my brother, the womanizer, gay?

I shook away the thought—not that I minded gay people, but I didn't think Simon would want me thinking he was gay—and finished making Chloe's breakfast just in time for her to come down and say she was hungry.

"Good morning, gorgeous," I said with my back to her, having heard her before I saw her.

"Morning Derek," she said and hesitated before saying, "I'm—"

I cut her off. "Hungry, I know. I've got your breakfast right here."

She smiled at me and started eating her food. "Morning Damien, Simon," she said in between bites.

"Morning, Chloe," they said at the same time and locked eyes before Damien blushed and looked away.

Chloe looked at me like she was questioning the same thing. I shrugged. Damien made Simon a bowl of cereal and shoved it in front of him. "Eat it, Simon," he said.

Simon took a reluctant bite, and Damien nodded at him, encouraging him. Simon did eat, but only when we were able to get his and Damien's room. There weren't enough rooms for all of them, so Simon wound up staying with Damien, Chloe roomed with me, Queen Bitch Tori roomed with Queen Bitch Megan, and Sam had his own room.

Megan was a necromancer, and I was often worried that if I pissed her off, I'd wind up with a dead dog humping my leg. She was just that evil. Sam was a shaman, but was reserved and didn't like people he didn't know. Tori immediately took a liking in him and sometimes I wish he would just say, "Will you be my girlfriend?" to her, just so she would shut up and stop whining.

Speak of the devil; Tori came into the kitchen with a frown, grumbling to herself when she saw we were out of yogurt. She grabbed a piece of bread and stuck it in the toaster, but when the lever got stuck, she threw a bitch fit. "What the hell? Can't just ONE thing work in my favor today?"

The room was silent, and I reached over and pushed the lever down. The silence was broken when Damien snorted. "Aw, Tori, did your monthly friend come for a visit?" he snickered.

"Shut it, gay boy!" Tori snapped. Damien and Tori got super close, and that was usually a joking nickname, but when she said it like that, I could see Damien cringe back in his chair.

Damien got up to go to his room, and from the corner of my eye, I could see Simon get up to follow him. Tori, Chloe, and I all just looked at each other for a minute in silence. I heard their door shut. Tori burst out laughing. "Oh my god! Simon's GAY!" she said, laughing hysterically.

I sent a glare her way, but I was really thinking, _Glad I'm not the only one that suspects…_

Chloe looked at me, and I copied her look. "Go talk to him!" she mouthed.

I sighed and walked up the stairs, behind me I could her Chloe and Tori giggling and talking about whatever they giggle and talk about. I listened down the hallway, and I could hear Simon and Damien talking.

"_It'll be alright, Simon. Rae wasn't worth it,"_ that was Damien.

"_You're sure?"_ Simon. Was I mistaken, or did I hear a hint of admiration in his voice?

"_Yeah. Guys used to do that to me all the time to me. Once you get over the initial shock of it, you realize that you're better than them because you moved on."_ Wow. Damien's good at this stuff. Was he actually convincing my brother that he'd be okay? Not even I had been able to do that. Then again, Simon had never been this strung up over a girl before.

"_I wouldn't do that to you. It's mean."_ Did I hear that correctly? Was Simon implying—?

I opened the door to Simon's head being buried in Damien's chest and he was crying. "Simon? Can I talk to you?" I asked, getting straight to the point. At the sound of my voice, the two boys jumped apart like they had been caught doing something wrong.

Simon nodded and followed me out of his room to outside the house.

I looked him dead in the eye. "Are you gay?" I asked. Blunt, straightforward, and to the point. Classic Derek.

"No," he responded immediately, without hesitation.

"Are you bi?" I asked, not letting my gaze waver.

"…Maybe," he responded cautiously, then started babbling, "At first, I always thought I was straight, y'know? I never, like, felt anything towards guys and I always wanted some girl. And then we came here and Damien was just so sweet, and after Rae left and I think I started to like him and—"

"Cool," I said, cutting him off with a shrug and walking away, leaving Simon there in stunned silence.

**And there you go! Again, I'm super sorry about how long that took, or if it's too short for your liking.**

**You know, I was thinking about leaving it at "Are you gay?" and leaving at a cliffhanger, like that, but then I realized that wouldn't be fair. So be grateful for the extra hundred words or so I typed!**

**Random question: Do any of you like the bands Nirvana, Queen, Never Shout Never, Black Veil Brides, or Falling in Reverse? Tell me in a review! I didn't get very many last time, so I hope you guys still remember me. :/**

**Anyways, sorry for being so late! I hate myself right now for not getting this to you guys sooner! :'(**

**R&R! Pretty please with a rubber ducky on top!**

**Xoxo,**

**Autumn**


	20. The Author's Noting

**Hey guys, I'm super sorry but this is NOT a chapter. I have an extreme case of writers block for this story and don't know where to go from here, but…**

_**I AM NOT ENDING THIS STORY I AM STILL WRITING IT!**_

**All I need is a little help from you guys because I feel the story has gotten boring. So I need your help. If any of you are still reading, I would appreciate if you would review or message me with an idea so that I can get this story moving again. Ideas will be given credit in the chapter they are used in.**

**Again, I'm uber sorry that this isn't a chapter and it has taken me so long for me to update.**

**Xoxo**

**Autumn**


End file.
